


Juza's Cuddly Teddy Bear

by MysticLee333



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24054997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticLee333/pseuds/MysticLee333
Summary: Banri went along with what Juza wanted in front of the other once. ONE TIME!
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri
Comments: 7
Kudos: 158





	Juza's Cuddly Teddy Bear

Juza stumbled into the main room tiredly. He was not ready for today at all. He looked around for a familiar head of sand blond hair. Once spotted he wondered over.

Anyone who saw him moved away from Banri, just waiting for the fight to begin. Once Juza stood over Banri however, things seemed to go a different way than expected.

He tiredly tapped the other on the shoulder alerting Banri of his presence. The gamer paused his mobile game and looked up at Juza with a glare. He was going to comment on how Juza should know better than to interrupt his game, but when he saw the dark circles under the others eyes, he could only sigh and shake his head. He knew where this was going.

He looked back at his phone and stood up, pressing the play button. He played the game as he moved out of the way of his seat. Juza slowly moved into the spot to take Banri's old seating space.

Everyone watched, amazed that THIS was the out come, but it apparently wasn't over just yet. Banri nudged Juza's leg with his own and Juza leaned back in the seat. Banri moved, careful not to break his concentration on the game as he sat back down, this time on Juza's lap.

The room was quiet as they all watched Juza wrap his arms around Banri's torso and rest his head in the middle of the others shoulder blades, closing his eyes as he did so. Banri didn't even stutter or stiffen in his movements, as if it was a completely natural thing to do at this point.

After a few moments, quiet snores started to escape the purple haired boys. All anyone could do was stare as Banri casually sat on the lap of his roommate playing a game calmly on his phone.

"That was smooth," Taichi chuckled out finally looking away. Banri spared a moment to glare up at the red head before going back to his phone. He honestly didn't care what they had to say about this. It was fine to him, and it seemed as though Juza wasn't fully processing what was around him.

"When did THAT start happening?" Kazunari asked suppressing a laugh. Banri growled at that. He really didn't want any more distractions while he tried to beat this level.

The two continued spitting comments at Banri going back and forth between each other. Banri just went to tune them out while he was going through the home stretch of the game. Just a bit more.

"Do you guys cuddle in bed too?"

"Banri looks just like one of those giant teddy bears that girls get on Valentine's Day!"

I didn't know you swang THAT way Banri!"

"Not that there's a problem that he does."

"Oh no. Nothing wrong with it!"

He did it! Banri completed the level. He silently praised himself then grabbed a cushion off the lounge and threw it across the room, hitting Taichi right in the face.

"It's not like that you two. Juza is just... Weird, and he drags me along," Banri stated glaring at the two.

"So you guys aren't secretly dating or something?" Taichi asked jokingly now hugging the pillow that Banri had thrown at him like Juza was hugging Banri, as if to further poke fun at it.

Banri scoffed at the very idea and moved back accidentally waking Juza in the process. He froze on the spot hearing Juza groan groggily and feeling him shift on his back. After a few seconds, Juza was still once again.

Banri, thinking he was safe, opened his mouth to speak, but it wasn't his voice that made itself present.

"Sweetie, can you quiet down?"

Everyone paused at Juza's words and Banri physically jolted. His face turned bright red and he covered it with one of his hands as if trying his hardest to hide from the embarrassment.

"Something wrong babe?" Juza asked shifting slightly. Banri really did not want Juza to notice what was going on around them right now. Banri was convinced he would freak out and probably stand up. Since Banri was on his lap at the time... the very thought had him shudder. The embarassment would be way too much. He was not looking forward to being launched out of the others lap today.

"Sorry hon. I'm fine. Just... just go back to sleep," he struggled to get out through gritted teeth, glaring at anything and everything. He couldn't handle the way others chuckled at the scene. Banri was so thankful that Juza could go to sleep so quickly.

Muku skipped over with a smile. He gave his cousin a quick good night hug, getting Banri in the process before leaving the room. This only helped to anger the teenager on Juza's lap further.

He was NOT a teddy bear. He was NOT a softie and he did NOT do pet names!

Juza owed him a lot for this. He'd make sure he would get Juza back for this!

After a while, when everyone had all the pictures they wanted of the cuddly pair, Banri started playing on his phone again. He may as well get something done if he was stuck here.

It was half an hour later when Juza finally woke back up. He lifted his head from the muscles of Banri's back tiredly and looked around. once he noticed that there were people around, and watching, he looked up at Banri.

He seemed completely unfazed. Just playing his video games is always. It would take a lot more than this to faze him. Juza would never admit it to Banri himself, but he admired that part of the other.

He soon realised the position they were in. He let a small blush touches cheeks before hiding his face in Banri's back once again. Banri let out a small chuckle at the others movements refusing to look away from his phone.

"Good morning cupcake," Banri said only further embarrassing Juza. A small groan escaped the blushing teen as he tried to bury himself further into the others back. "What is it embarrassing? You seemed completely fine with it earlier~" Banri teased gaining a chuckle or two from around the room.

Juza lifted his head to look at Banri with a glare. Without another word he took his arms away from Banri's torso and lightly pat his thighs. Banri understood the command and followed the orders silently.

He stood up once again, managing to gain everyone's attention. Slowly, Juza stood from where he'd sat and left the room silently. Banri let out a quiet laugh at this. He knew Juza didn't want their relationship to be publicly known quite yet. Still there was nothing they could do about it now.

At least now they didn't have to hide their feelings from everyone anymore.

Whether or not that was a good thing was still to be decided.


End file.
